disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dipper Pines/Gallery
Images of Dipper Pines from Gravity Falls. Animation Dipper and Mabel golf cart escape.png|Dipper and Mabel escape from the gnome monster with the Mystery Cart. S1e1 dipper's reflection with hat.png|Dipper gets a new hat Dipper brokes a camera.png|"We still have 13 cameras... 12!" Dipper with Gobblewonker.jpg|Dipper and the Gobblewonker Dipper with a camera.jpg|"This is it!" Stan Scares Dipper.png|"BOO!" Dipper hits Jeff.png|Dipper shovels Jeff Syrup race.png|Dipper and Mabel pouring syrup race Dipper's stolen lantern.png|"My lantern!" Dipper and Mabel riding boat.png|Dipper and Mabel riding in a boat Dipper and Wendy's skeletons.png|Dipper sees the skeleton reflections Mabel 4.png|Dipper with Mabel Mabel.png|Mabel poking Dipper's nose Mabel 2.png|Dipper and Mabel cross a big foot A Goat on Dipper's Bed.png|"And there's a goat on my bed." Dipper looked up.png|Dipper open the Cooler Dipper was alone.png|Dipper lands on the floor Picture of Dipper in Lamb Costume.png|A picture of young Dipper in lamb costume Dipper and Mabel using Mystery Cart.png|Dipper and Mabel escaping the Gnome Monster Mystery Cart jumping ramp.png|Dipper and Mabel jumping the Mystery Cart Dipper in pajamas.png|Dipper in his pajamas Gnome Monster grabbing.png|The Gnome Monster grabs Dipper and Mabel Dipper and Mabel in Mystery Cart.png|Dipper and Mabel riding in the Mystery Cart Meet Dipper for the first time.png|Dipper driving the Mystery Cart Dipper and Mabel screaming in horror.png|Dipper and Mabel screams in horror Dipper 1.5.png|Dipper and Mabel trying to get away from the Gobblewalker S1e10 dipper meets rumble.jpg|Dipper meets Rumble McSkirmish 1000px-S1e10_broken_phone.png|Robbie: "My phone!" S1e10_dipper_beaten.png|Dipper hurt S1e6_dipper_spear.png|Dipper holding a spear S1e7_dipper_meets_tyrone.png|Dipper meets his first clone, Tyrone S1e7_dipper_bowtie.png|Dipper running 1000px-S1e9_dipper_and_blandin_meeting.png|Dipper meets Blendin Blandin 1000px-S1e9_dipper_behind_wendy.png|Dipper sheepishly looking behind Wendy S1e9_fishing_season.png|Dipper running S1e9_wax_stan.png|Dipper crouching S1e9_mabel_needs_it.png|Dipper fighting with Mabel S1e9_bear_hug.png|Dipper gets a hug from Mabel 1000px-S1e9_that'll_do_pig.png|Dipper acting normal S1e7 soda arm.png|Dipper talking to Mabel S1e12 Dipper in peanut butter costume Mabel in strawberry jam costume.jpg|Dipper with Mabel in their Halloween costumes 1000px-S1e7 wendy silly sting twins.png|Dipper being hit with string from Wendy S1e7 wendy reveal secret.png|Dipper listening to Wendy S1e9 dipper behind wendy.png|Dipper behind Wendy Fire_bat_monster_gravityfalls.png|Dipper listening to a scary story S1e2 family photo 2.png|Dipper in a family photo S1e2 dipper showing file photo.png|Dipper imagining himself famous Dipper-pines.png|Prpmo image of Dipper 640px-S1e1 dipper asking for golf cart keys.png|Dipper with Wendy S1e7 dipper fantasy dancing with wendy 1.png|Dipper in a dream with Wendy Wendy delicious.png|Dipper and Wendy with ?-shaped food S1e2 dipper mabel and soos frightened.png|Dipper with Soos and Mabel scared S1e11 dipper really.png|Dipper with Mabel and Lil' Gideon S1e10 fist rain.png|Dipper gets hit from the rain of hands from Rumble 640px-IrrationalTreasure_MabelEyebrows.png|Dipper with Mabel without her sweater 180px-S1e7 wendy barf silly string.png|Dipper getting hit by Wendy's silly string Dipperwendyholdingdollars.png|Dipper and Wendy holding money 200px-S1e7 dipper sick.png|Dipper acting sick Dipper the lifeguard.jpg|Dipper as a lifeguard S1e14GLOWSTICK.png S1e12_Dipper_vs_Summerween_Trickster.png Concept art S1e12_Summerween_Trickster_Sketches.jpg|A Dipper and 2 sketches The Summerween Trickster. Dipper_Concept_Art_1.jpg|Concept art of Dipper 621px-Dipper_Concept_Art_2.jpg|Early drawings of Dipper Dipper_Concept_Art_3.jpg|Dipper art with a Gnome 621px-Dipper_concept_art_4.jpg|Dipper art, with one of them thinking 621px-Dipper_and_grunkle_stan_concept_art.jpg|Early art of Grunkle Stan and Dipper Dipper_character_sheet_official_art.jpg|Sketches of Dipper 367px-Dipper_concept_sketches.jpg|Dipper concept sketches. Dipper_with_magnifying_glass.jpg|Dipper with a magnifying glass. 363px-Dipper_hat_concepts.jpg Mabel doodles.jpg|Mabel doodles and Dipper Dipper and Grunkle Stan sketches.jpg|A few sketches of Grunkle Stan and Dipper. Category:Character galleries Category:Gravity Falls